1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to automotive emblem assembly, and more particularly, to replacement automotive emblem assemblies that are utilized when body panels are damaged but wherein the original automotive emblems are virtually undamaged and can be reused.
2. Background Art
Vehicles have a number of emblems that are positioned on the body panels at various locations. This includes the name of the car marque, the model number, the engine size, trim levels, and other descriptors (i.e., fuel injection, turbo, compressor, automatic, among others).
Whereas decades ago, these emblems included studs that extended into openings in the body panels and were either coupled to the body panel on the inside surface of the body panel, or interference fit to the opening itself. At times, these emblems were made from metal or plastic. Thus, the emblems were easily reusable in that they could be reused as needed or as desired as long as they were not damaged.
Over the past two decades, there has been a move from such emblems as described above to emblems that include an inner adhesive material which bonds the emblems to a body panel. With such emblems, there are no openings in the body that are prone to rust. In addition, the adhesive forms a tight bond which is generally impervious to liquids and the like. Additionally, the emblems are overwhelmingly made from plastics (and in some instances, painted plastics, or metal plated plastics).
Problematically, these newer adhered emblems are typically not reused, but are discarded in the event that they are removed from the automobile. For example, if there is body work to be completed which is in proximity to adhered emblems, the emblems are removed with certain adhesive removal products that are commercially available. They are then replaced with new emblems when the repair is completed. In addition, when an entire body panel is removed and replaced, the emblems are merely left on the panel that is removed.
The reason that such emblems are not reused is that it is difficult to properly and expeditiously replace the adhesive that is placed on the surface of the emblem. It is the adhesive replacement which is so difficult to properly apply which renders the removed emblems useless, even when the emblem itself has no damage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a manner in which automotive emblems that are coupled with adhesive to the body of a vehicle can be reapplied with an adhesive in an expeditious manner and, therefore be reusable.
This object as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.